Rory Sybil
by wanderingforinfinity
Summary: Who is Aurora Sybil and what does she want with Arthur Pendragon? What does she want with Merlin? How far will they go to protect her? Is she worth it? Or is she someone they should be afraid of?
1. Chapter 1

Anyone with any sense should have been nervous. The knights of Camelot had as keen a nose for fear as they did for a feast pig. Their reputation of bravery, kindness and quick blades preceded them wherever they traveled and their prince, Arthur Pendragon, bound them together in the most upright of codes and honor. Common criminals shook in their poorly cobbled shoes and the true enemies of the crown plotted darkly for years and even their well mounted attacks fell like water on stone. She smiled as her thoughts touched on the idea of erosion.

The stone gates loomed above her. A startlingly high wall that when stood under instilled a sense of awe and respect for the fortress. When that door rose in the cool morning air the sounds and smells of the city flooded up to meet her. Admittedly not all of these sounds were as awe inspiring. It was the view just up on the horizon that sent appreciative chills down her spine and upon the not so distant hill lay castle of mammoth proportion silhouetted in the warm glow of the rising sun that drew her forward among the throng of peasants. They parted in front of her as if she were gliding across the cobblestone. It was a nigh magical moment and she was so swept up in her trance that when her head hit the ground the blinding white light seemed quite apropos.

When she came to from her short lack of consciousness she was only aware of two things: the taste of blood and her upright position against a firm source. Voices and the loud clicking of hoof against stones blurred as white noise to the disoriented young woman. She vaguely registered a strong pressure and pull on her right forearm that set everything spinning. With a groan she leaned further into the warmth against her back. Fuzzy shaped sharpened into focus and her proximity to the ground startled her. A warm mixture of leather, sweat, and smoke tickled her nose. The ache in her skull was joined by a searing pain in her left arm and she cried out. "Are you okay?!" the voice came from far closer than she had anticipated. She lurched away from it and spun to -

She awoke in a room with a stone ceiling washed in sunlight. Flits of memory came flooding back, in and out, as if it had been a dream. A handsome face above her with striking blue eyes asking her name. Being laid among white pillows. An old man pressing a cool rag that smelled terribly like cat piss to her forehead.

"You're awake." the old man bustled above her as she made to sit up. "No, no, no there needn't be any of that." His gnarled fingers gently pushed her back into the pillows. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. "Camelot, dear, I'm sure you knew that-" she raised an eyebrow "Ah, the room. You're under the care of the king now." "What happened?" The door opened again and a lanky young man dressed in a disgusting brown coat and a dirty red scarf around his neck. "There you are. Where the devil have you been? Did you deliver the poultice to Uther? Got the plants I was asking for?" "Yes, I've got them" he answered brightly and turned his eyes onto their patient. She could feel the shift in his countenance. His mouth went slack as he stared. "Come on, Merlin, never seen a pretty girl before?" She lifted herself onto her elbows to see the speaker.

The young man whose face had been swimming in and out of her memory leaned against the open door frame, all blonde hair and half-cocked grin. He carried an air of power and strength and... overcompensation. He strode into the room to the foot of her bed. His eyes searched her face for a moment and she stared unabashedly back. He crinkled his eyebrows almost imperceptibly. "Gaius, I trust our guest is well enough for visitors?" "Yes, my Lord. I must return to Lady Morgana, she's out of the worst of her sickness but I must make sure she's taking her potions. Merlin, clean this up." And with that Gaius exited.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man looked entirely taken aback and Merlin snorted over his work. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, bemused. "I'm sorry, no." He laughed heartily which struck a dissatisfying chord in her. "If you don't wish to tell me, fine. But please spare me the indignity of being the days amusement for some egocentric aristocrat." she fumed. The room froze as they locked eyes. Merlin looked on quietly, his eyes filled with concern and amusement. After a moment pumped full of tension and defiance he spoke. "I'm Arthur." She stared blankly at him, crossed her arms, and tilted her head to signal him to go on. "I cannot believe this." "I don't care what you believe. Why must you insist on acting like a spoiled child whose parents never taught him manners?" Merlin could not hold his laughter any longer and it bubbled out " Oh, Arthur I think you've finally met someone as bullheaded as you are." They turned to him simultaneously burned him with looks of annoyance. He looked down with a smile fully intact. Arthur had a look upon his face as if he had never been spoken to that way and as he open he mouth she realized, too late, that he probably hadn't. "I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon the King of Camelot."

.

Arthur regarded the woman in front of him. How could she NOT know who he was! He's the goddamn prince of Camelot. She looked at him and he saw a resolution form in her eyes. "That doesn't change much now does it?" She looked down and away and then back to him, pride burning in her bright green eyes. They weren't pleading or apologetic. They were full of fiery, shameless, defiant confidence. He mused that he could happily drown in them, framed in thick dark eyelashes, a death full of beauty. It was her unbecoming smirk that pulled him back into the silent room waiting for him to speak. He walked to the open window to compose himself and spoke.

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about. I really don't think you would enjoy continuing to disrespect this way. Uther isn't exactly understanding about such things but perhaps treason suits you." "If the shoe fits..." she trailed off. Arthur followed the movement as she swallowed. Smooth, creamy skin. It looked soft. So soft that he wished to reach out and touch the exquisite canvas.. the colors he would paint it. Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur internally chastised himself for his sudden lack of focus. "Merlin, fetch Gwen." The servant picked up what was left of Gaius' things and slipped out as quickly as he could to escape the palpable tension. "Since you're so concerned with names, I pray you grace me with yours" Her shoulders relaxed and her chin rose "Aurora," she spat, then softly "but I prefer Rory." She glared at him. A gaze which her returned in intensity but to his chagrin she did not falter No one had ever been able to hold his searching gaze for this long. He found it... disconcerting.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? Or are you going to say something useful?" She drawled. He rather disliked her caustic attitude. He crossed around to where she had placed herself, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear "What do you want to know, little vixen?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she leaned in so close their cheeks were almost touching. "What would you like to teach me, little prince?" The spell was broken as Gwen entered the room followed closely by a bouncy Merlin. One clearly realized she had interrupted something and one clearly did not. Gwen's face closed up as she looked between the two whom had sprung apart upon her entrance. Merlin caught Arthur's eye nodded towards Gwen and winked. Not quite proficient at subtlety that one. Rory contemplated the lovers spat she was sure would ensue late and found that she did not like the girl very much. Something about her countenance. "Gwen, this is Aurora.. What's your proper name?" he turned to her. "Aurora Sybil. But I prefer Rory." "Yes, well she's new here and unfortunately hasn't had a very warm welcome."

"I heard, my lord, she was the one you swiped with your horse this morning."

"Yes. Well, in my defense she came out of nowhere on a side street and didn't even attempt to get out of the way. Which I have yet to apologize for," he turned to her "I am very sorry for that. I promise I am not normally such a complete idiot on horseback."

Rory smiled sweetly, suddenly keen on seeming gracious in front of this troublesome maid. "Apology accepted, Arthur. I may have judged you unfairly, of course I have yet to decide. Hopefully you'll show me that I am not always right."

"I too hope to prove you wrong." he smirked. She seemed to be rubbing off on him. "Gwen, please get miss Sybil settled here and acquire some new clothes for her. I owe more than a single apology." With that he took up her hand and placed a light kiss on it. He turned and left dragging a reluctant Merlin behind him who shouted a "See you dinner, Rory!"

The two entered Arthur's chambers where Merlin had arranged his lunch. "A beauty that one. Don't you think?" a starry-eyed Merlin mused. Arthur, who did not wish to talk about her muttered "You shouldn't ask me to assess the beauty of a servant."

"Oh, come off your high horse! I know you and Gwen are together it's not exactly like you're very good at keeping it secret. Besides I was talking about Rory."

"She's alright." Arthur choked. Merlin's eyes glazed over and he stared into space with a small smile. Arthur regarded his friend for a moment. Slack-jawed, gooey-eyed, piece of mush over a girl he'd only just met. Admittedly it seemed impossible not to like her on some level. From what he'd gathered so far she was a woman a man could fall hard for. Nevertheless he said "Stop drooling over her Merlin! You've only just met her. She could be some kind of troll or something. Remember what happened with Uther?"

"You have to admit that she seems perfect. She treated you like an equal. I bet nobody has ever done that before, not completely. Not even Gwen."

Arthur considered this. Gwen had been the first person to be real with him, to treat him as a man and not a prince, but it was true even she still called him my lord and deferred to hi in all things. She never really treated him as an equal even when they were alone. Damn Merlin for planting that seed of doubt. He was right, of course, but that didn't stop Arthur from being angry with him. He took one last look at the man before getting up to visit Morgana.

When he walked in he found that Gwen and Morgana together in conversation. Gwen jumped to her feet upon his entrance and curtsied reminding an unhappy Arthur of Merlin's words. "Ever heard of knocking?"Morgana pestered.

"My castle."

" Uther would not be pleased to know that his son has taken to bursting in on his charge. I think I'll bring it up at dinner."

Dinner, another thing to remind him of Aurora's presence. "I trust you've heard about Rory." he said, abruptly changing the subject. "Gwen must have told you." "Already referring to her by her first name, Arthur?" Morgana sneered. "Miss Sybil, " he corrected. "I need you to take care of her for a while. Who knows, maybe you'll become friends."

"Yes. I hear from Gwen that she's quite the specimen." Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes. She is." he said. He held her gaze and hoped she would hold his. She struggled for a few hopeful moments then walked away to the window. A preservation of her pride but a clear deference to him. "Then you will take care of her?" "Yes, my lord." she answered quietly. Disappointed he went to tell his father of the new addition to the castle.

Uther was unhappy at Arthur's stupidity but pleased that he had had the sense to keep her in the castle for a while. He saw no harm in letting the girl stay to heal her wounds. He also reminded Arthur to show Morgana some respect and knock for once. Her dignity was to be preserved seeing as she is the kings ward.

As Arthur readied himself for dinner he contemplated his relationship with Gwen. She was his first love. She opened his heart to nature and life and love. She had been nothing but tender, and sweet, and grounding. In his mind he held Gwen and Aurora in comparison. One gentle, one fiery. One beautiful, one radiant. One- no it was not fair to compare them that way the beauty in each was vastly different, their personalities clashed, they weren't even the same category of woman. "I'm in for some trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory stared long and hard at the dress in front of her. She smiled to herself as she swirled her index and middle finger over the embroidery. For someone who felt her power rooted in stability and simplicity rather than pomp and circumstance Rory found herself in immeadiate dislike of the gaudy thing. It was as if the dress were overgrown with thorny vines and thistle. No real order at all. She mused that a dragon lay in waiting to guard from whatever dangers lie beyond the thorns, or perhaps the dragon was the danger and it only slept just beyond the thicket. Perhaps the princess and the dragon were one. Was the princess masquerading as the dragon? Or the dragon masquerading as the princess? And how fitting that the jealous handmaiden had given her a green gown when she herself was the one turning green.

Gratefully the cut of it was far less ostentatious than the emroidery. It gathered at the waist and black lace peeked out at her bosom. Although unsure about the ridiculousness of her apparel, once Rory slipped into it and found that it hugged her in all the right places and quite honestly believed she could pull it off as charming and demure. She dabbed some rose on her cheeks, pressed her lips together for color, adjusted her chest in the dress, slipped on the gold shoes next to the bed and stepped out into the hallway. Two guards stood just outside waiting to escort her. One stepped forward and offered her his arm. "Milady." Aurora smiled kindly and gentley took his arm. "Thank you good knight." she dripped with charm.  
" I have not yet completed my training as a knight." the nervous young man answered. " But I appreciate the assumption." he smiled.  
" You seem a natural." she cooed and kissed his cheek. "What is your name knight?"

Her question was cut short as the banquet hall doors opened before her. The knight disappeared as gently and quietly as he had appeared. The room was filled flickering and seductive candlelight and the racous sound of laughter which drizzled away upon her entrance. The entire hall gazed at the newcomer. Rory took a deep breath and refused to allow the hoard of people to dissect her and make her lose her decorum. She curtsied to the royalty and allowed father and son to place a kiss upon her knuckles. She registered merlin in her peripheral, slack-jawed as per usual it seemed. The King looked charmed immediately and the prince slightly dazed. Perhaps she had indeed pulled off the dress.

As she took her seat Rory greeted the Lady Moragana who returned her greeting with thinly veiled dislike. Rory took her place between the lady and the prince deciding immediately not to trust Morgana. Uther launched into a speach about the dangers of magic but Aurora was only half listening. With Arthur so near the memory of that morning made it nearly impossible for her to keep her heartbeat in check. He oozed nobility and strength and power, all things Rory desired in life and in a man and she could not ignore the strong attraction that pulled her nearer to him and caused her to discreetly hang on to every word that fell from his lips. His lips. Perfectly proportioned with his jawline and a full bottom lip that she wished to taste without delay. His knee brushed against hers and both drew audibly sharp breaths. "- Lady Aurora." Uther loudly proclaimed. Her eyes snapped to him and internally gaped like a fish but externally kept her cool. There was some laughter and clapping that ensued and she could only assume Uther had regaled them with Arthurs idiocy.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear.  
"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." she shivered. A cheeky smiled graced his perfect lips.  
"You don't speak to me as if I'm a prince."  
"No, " she whispered. "I speak to you as a human being. she matched his grin. A few painfully slow heartbeats passed and both decided to brush off the moment and tuck in to the food. Morgana attempted to capture her in conversation but the two soon confirmed that they had nothing in common. Rory was pleased with the frustration radiating off of the woman. She sighed happily at her roast pig. "Is there a problem Ms. Sybil?" Arthur teased "Rory," she corrected him "and no except-" she leaned in "the lady morgana isn't the best company. She's lacking in humor and, " she glanced about before leaning even closer " charm."

A wide grin spread across his face in the light of her distaste. "I can't help but agree with you, " he said honestly "I can't stand the woman."  
" You two behave yourselves, " Uther chimed in "wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression." He smiled and winked at Rory who couldn't control the giggle that bubbled out of her.  
"We'll behave from now on, Your Highness." she flashed him her sweetest smile and satisfied by her attention her turned back to his prior converstaion with the dimplomat beside him. Arthur rolled his eyes defensively and the pair laughed. "I really am deeply sorry for what happened today. " a look of profound sadness and disappointment in himself shone through his face. She put a hand on his muscular arm. "I forgive you." she uttered so tenderly his grateful eyes smiled into hers and for a moment she felt almost guilty. In that moment something unspoken passed between them. She felt she could reach out and touch the mutual understanding between them. Arthur tilted his head in acknowldgement "Thank you Aurora." and she felt as if she had just heard her name for the first time. A friendship had silently grew between them and bound the two together. Morgana seemed to feel the shift in the atmosphere, Merlin stood obliviously off by himself, Uther held a knowing smile on his face, and Gwen looked as if she had just been caught in a rainstorm.

The music that had been softly playing in the background increased in volume, servants cleared the benches and tables away and the court took the floor. The two watched silently as a chaotic, magical swirl of legs and dresses fluttered about the room. "Dance with me." Arthur gently commanded her. "Naturally" she smiled. The walked onto to dance floor withsuch pride and grace that they commanded the attention of the room without a word. Barely registering the onlookers Arthur swept her into his arms and began to dance. It was not intricate or difficult or new, but the way they moved together captivated the crowd. They leaned into each other dancing faster and faster as the music consumed them. The passion was so overhwleming Rory found it difficult to breathe normally. Intoxicated with sound they did not notice the silence that settled in the hall. The music slowed and they follwed suit. Rory rested her head, the only part of her not touching him, against his chest and he rested his chin on her head. Rory sighed wishing the close embrace could last and reveled in the kiss he placed on the top of her head as the music subsided. It was only then that they realised what was happening around them. Rory held back a blush she so desperately wanted to give in to and took a deep breath as the crowd began to clap.

Arthur offered her his arm and they glided back up to their seats. Uthers laughter boomed above all else, nobody spoke a word to them. Gwen had fled from the baquet hall, Morgana silently fumed, and Merlin stood stunned. Arthur and Rory however were incredibly pleased, ignored the whispers as they departed together and walked back to her chambers in a comfortable silence. "You proved me wrong." her voice low and soft and a small smile weaving through the growing tension. A genuine smile broke across his perfect face and Rory swore she had never seen a smile so magnificent. She hoped to see this smile more often. "You proved me wrong as well." he drawled.  
"How so?"  
"I thought you'd have had two left feet." he teased. Mock-offended she placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You wound me terribly," she chastised "Keep me company for a while?" Her smile was so sweet and tempting. Unable, or unwilling, to turn her down he reached around her and opened the door. She turned and entered with the young Pendragon hot on her tail. Upon entrance she offered him a seat and insisted on getting him some water to which he remarked she was finally treating him the way he should be treated. Rory forced a smile ad leaned in to pour his water but instead splased him with it. Taken by surprise Arthur took a moment to recover. Rory poured water into his glass, set the pitcher down and made to sit down smug grin firmly intact.

"You'll regret that, wench" mischief crystal clear in her resonating voice. "Regret what?" she batted her eyelashes and the chase began. Rory dashed around the table towards the changing screen, Arthur anticipated her next dash for the water and got in between her and the pitcher. Laughter caused them to pause get their bearings. Rory inched towards him almost imperceptibly, dodged right and spun left. Her porcelain hand graced the pitcher and Arthurs strong fingers gripped her waist,spun her to face him and pinned her with his lower body against the table. Their panting melded together and Rory melted under his touch. His face mere inches from hers "Aurora." he whispered. Her sneak strike failed as he caught her wrist and they both were caught under the stream of water. Rory gasped at the cold and Arthur laughed from his core. Laughter filled the room as Rory went to grab towels, but Arthur wasn't finished with her. He roared as she dashed away, quickly swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed and not wanting to lose she pulled him down with her.

They lay tangled in laughter and heavy breathing from the exersion. Arthur gave her a goofy smile that made her stomach flip and sent her into another fit of giggles. Arthurs laugh subsided as he twirled a tendril of her hair between his fingers. " I didn't know you were so devious!" she teased "You started it!" Arthur bantered back. "And I finished it didn't I?" she goaded. "We'll see about that!" he exlaimed grabbed her forearms and rolled till he rested gently on top of her. "Give up?" "Never!" she said and rolled them so she was on top. She was laughing uncontrollably which made his victory that much easier. She looked up at him and pondered that she had never seen such a handsome man. A look came over his face as he stared down at her and his winded breathing turned into a laboured pant. An unbearable, untamable heat spread through them that made her heart pound. she wondered if he could hear it. "Arthur." she breathed. The sound of his name on her lips pushed him over the edge and he hungrily captured her lips with his own. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lips and the sting only served to further his arousal. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them upright to their knees. His fingers dug into her thick brown hair as they had desired from the moment he set eyes on her and tugged as if it were second nature. She pressed her body into him as his other hand slipped from her cheek, down the side of her breast, into the curve of her waist, nipped at her hip bone and - the door flew open.


End file.
